


The Unspoken Has Been Spoken

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoyed Sam Winchester, Case Fic, Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 12, Spells & Enchantments, Truth, Unresolved Romantic Tension, takes place after 12x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Team Free Will learns why an unexpected chaos breaks out during a piano recital. Dean and Cas get to the bottom of other things as well.





	The Unspoken Has Been Spoken

“Any news stands out to you?” Dean sat at one of the tables in the bunker nursing a beer along with Sam and Cas. While Sam browsed the news on his laptop, Cas used the tablet to look for potential cases. Dean, however, was preoccupied with a large BLT sandwich.

“I was just about to tell you guys about this weird story… So in Jules, Kansas, a brawl – several brawls actually- broke out during a _piano_ recital earlier today,” Sam looked up to glance at Dean and Cas, whose faces held confused expressions.

“A _piano_ recital? Okay, that’s weird already. It wouldn’t be news if they had fallen asleep, but _fights_? What else does it say?” Dean tilted his head in a Castiel-like fashion and Sam chuckled.

“That is quite strange,” Cas added, taking a drink from Dean’s beer. Sam waited for Dean to complain but all he did was glance and look back to Sam.

“Yeah, well, apparently some of the theatre-goers said they felt ‘intense anger’ and they started lashing out at whoever they were with over inane things. One person claimed they heard 2 people arguing over the fact that one of them had finished all the cheese at home.” he snickered as he read the last part and Dean laughed at loud.

“Must’ve been some good cheese,” Cas added. The brothers looked at him and laughed harder, making Cas smile.

“Tell me about it. I say we go and check it out. Jules isn’t even far from here and we can kill some time,” Dean suggested.

“How many people were affected?” Cas looked at Sam questioningly as he clasped his hands in front of him.

“It says a couple dozen. It must’ve been a small theatre. Jules is a pretty small town, anyway. I’m with Dean. If it turns out to be nothing we can just hang around. Eileen told me once there’s a diner that sells the best shakes.”

“Ah, your almost-girlfriend,” Dean winked at Sam as he rolled his eyes.

“You have an almost-girlfriend, Sam?” Cas got up and adjusted his coat while smiling good-naturedly at him.

“No, Dean’s just teasing… she’s a hunter I’ve been talking to for a while,” Sam looked down shyly while Dean’s chuckle could be heard from the kitchen.

“Well that’s nice, Sam. You deserve nice friends.”

“Thanks, Cas.” He smiled as Dean strode in and yelled, “Alright are you two done sharing feelings? Let’s goo!”

His brother gave him his classic bitch face and went to his room to pack some stuff. Cas waited until Sam was gone and sidled up to Dean.

“You shouldn’t tease your brother. He should have a profound bond with someone, too.” Cas patted his shoulder and left Dean sputtering as his cheeks grew red.

_______________________________

“Look, I don’t know what came over me! One second I’m listening to music peacefully and the next I’m yelling at my husband for not putting the toilet seat down! It was the weirdest thing,” Ann, the shopkeeper, explained herself as she rang up the keychains Cas wanted.

“That sure is strange,” Sam said. He glanced at Cas and signaled for them to leave.

“Thanks for sharing, I’ll make sure to omit your last name in the paper! Have a nice day!”

“No problem! And stay away from that place, maybe it’s haunted or something!”

“Will do, thanks,” Cas yelled back as he exited the store with Sam. The bell on the door jingled and they saw Dean sitting on a bench nearby.

“So, what’d she say?” Dean chewed his gum as he offered Cas one.

“Same thing Elena and Mark said. She fought with her husband over something totally random. Instead of biting her tongue like usual she just let it all out,” Sam replied.

“It seems as though something brought about these emotions that they already had; it unleashed them without any filter. Also, I bought you this keychain. It’s a burger,” Cas smiled at Dean as he placed it in his hand.

“Oh, thanks… this is… kinda cute,” Dean coughed while Sam snickered beside him.

“You’re welcome.” Cas looked at him admiringly, and Sam scoffed internally.

He looked from Dean to Cas and wondered what he did to deserve this third-wheel status. Sometimes he felt like his brother and friend didn’t know he was standing right beside them.

“Aaaaanywho, we should go talk to the pianist herself. See if maybe she’s behind this. It could be some ghost in the building but I don’t know how one ghost could cause all of this,” Sam added, hoping to break the weird tension.

“Yeah, sounds good. The guy I just talked to said she practices a lot in the evenings, maybe we could catch her right now,” Dean walked over to the drivers’ seat and Sam and Cas followed.

__________________________

“Hm. ‘Closed. Rehearsals ongoing.’” Cas read the sign hanging on the door from the inside. The theatre was small but sleek, not at all like a haunted building.

“Is it normal for theatres to lock its doors for practice?” Dean asked Sam, furrowing his brows.

“I don’t know, maybe? Maybe they don’t want anyone to disturb them?”

“That’s convenient,” Cas added, looking skeptical.

“Sure is. Alright you guys stand behind me while I pick this lock.” Sam and Cas pretended to converse while he surreptitiously picked the lock to the theatre. The three entered quietly into what looked like a foyer of sorts. There were two doors on either side of it, leading into a long hallway.

“Look, it says the pianist, Julia Torres, was performing some of Chopin’s pieces,” Sam pointed at the large poster hanging on the wall.

“I don’t recognize any of those titles, and I’m not surprised,” Dean added. He was more of a classic rock kind of guy than a classical one.

Cas smiled at him and remarked, “Zeppelin?”

“Zeppelin.” Dean grinned and added, “Alright Cas and I will head through this one while you go through there,” he ordered.

“Why do I have to go alone?” Sam frowned as he peeked through the small window on the door.

“Because… you’re bigger?” Dean smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine, whatever! Go with your boyfriend,” Sam fake-smiled and headed through the opposite door silently.

“Bitch… Okay come on, Cas.” Dean opened the door and Cas followed. The hallway was dimly lit and both men took out their respective gun and blade. There was a pair of doors at the end of the hallway that lead into the theatre. It was eerily quiet until the sound of piano startled them both. They stopped in their tracks and listened to the ominous music floating in from the main stage. Their weapons fell from their hands.

Dean and Cas looked at each other angrily and the words started pouring.

“How could you have stayed in purgatory?! I did everything to get you out! You didn’t deserve to be in there, Cas! What the hell is the matter with you? I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you for good!” Dean had him against the wall, hands clenching his coat.

“What’s wrong with _me_? You’re the one who took on the mark of Cain like a dumbass! You died and turned into a demon! A _demon_! Do you know what it’s like to watch your best friend turn into something like that? Some wicked monster I was made to kill?”

“Well at least I didn’t let LUCIFER possess me!”

“I only did that because you unleashed the darkness! Remember? The one you almost fucked?!”

“Hey, I didn’t have any control over that! I wanted her dead!”

“Yeah well it didn’t seem like it!”

“At least I didn’t fuck a reaper! Who then KILLED you! In _front_ of me!”

The two began to shove each other against the walls of the hallway. Dean was about to punch Cas until the song began to change into something more peaceful. Their expressions softened and they simply held each other.

“I love you, Cas! I’m sorry I didn’t say it back to you when you were dying in that barn. I didn’t want to believe that you were dying,” Dean murmured into Cas’ ear while hugging him tightly. Cas reciprocated and nuzzled into his shoulder. A single tear fell onto Dean’s jacket as he sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry for everything… I love you too, Dean… I think I’ve been falling for you since you took me to that brothel,” Cas chuckled while Dean smiled and ran his hand through Cas’ hair.

“That was the worst idea ever.”

“You’re right, it was…”

Dean looked at Cas’ eyes, leaned in, and kissed him softly; he cupped his cheek while Cas gripped his waist tightly, sliding his hands under his jacket. Cas backed him up against the wall and their hands started exploring each other.

They stopped abruptly as they heard silence. They hadn’t noticed when the pianist had stopped playing. Dean and Cas froze and slowly looked at each other. They slowly backed away and audibly gulped.

“Was I dreaming or were we making out?” Dean asked, biting his lip.

“We were indeed making out,” Cas replied, his hands fidgeting.

“We should uh… go check it out. Sam must’ve gotten to her already…” Dean picked up his gun and the blade and silently handed it to Cas. They readjusted their clothes without looking at each other and walked down the hallway.

They opened the double doors and saw Sam standing on the stage, pointing a gun at a young woman sitting on the piano bench.

“Don’t move,” Sam said sternly, circling the piano so Dean and Cas could cover the other side.

“Please don’t kill me, I don’t have control over this!” The woman, Julia, held her hands up in surrender and looked nervously at them. She had short brown hair and looked to be in her early 20s.

“So you _are_ responsible for the fights then,” Dean chimed in, pointing his own gun at her.

“Just let me explain first,” She responded calmly, glancing at each of them.

“Step away from the piano first. Go sit over there,” Cas ordered. The pianist stood up and slowly walked to the left side of the stage and took a seat on a chair left behind. Sam, Dean, and Cas encircled the girl.

“Explain.”

“Alright, I have this… ability to make people… feel certain things through me playing. I’m not sure when it started… probably since I’ve started playing, so a couple of years now, I guess.  When I first started playing full songs and pieces I noticed that friends would act strangely. If I played something smooth and calming they’d get this peaceful look on their face, almost as if they were hypnotized. It really seemed to affect them if I felt an emotion particularly strongly. Last week, for example, I played a sad piece and while I was playing it, I kept thinking back to my dog that passed away a couple of weeks ago. Next thing I know everyone in the audience is in tears! People claimed it was because I played beautifully but I knew better.”

The brothers blinked at her in disbelief and Cas squinted at her skeptically.

“So when you played that song earlier today you were feeling angry and you were playing a harsh piece?” Cas asked.

“Yes! I didn’t mean to, I couldn’t stop myself. Right before the performance I saw my boyfriend, now ex, making out with some other guy. I told him off and came straight here. And it wasn’t even a harsh piece, exactly. It was more of the _way_ I played it… People started fighting in the middle of me performing Chopin’s “Ballade No. 1 in G Minor.” I shouldn’t have risked it… I should’ve cancelled it but the theatre was already full! Look, if you don’t believe me let me play something sad for you now. I promise you’ll be in tears in no time.” She stood up but Dean blocked her path.

“No! That’s okay. I believe you,” Dean cleared his throat as Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“What happened to you guys? When you were playing just now I called mom and left her an angry voicemail,” Sam grimaced.

“Dean and I… argued,” Cas supplied, avoiding Dean’s gaze.

“I’m really sorry! I think that as I get better at playing, the more it affect’s people’s emotions. It’s why I’ve decided not to play anymore. At least, not in front of an audience.”

Cas looked at her sympathetically and relaxed his soldier-like stance. He lowered his blade while Sam and Dean did the same with their guns.

“When I first started playing my stress melted away and I was a natural at it, you know? Maybe that’s the feeling this… ability… comes with. So if you’re here to stop me, you don’t have to worry. I’m stopping myself.”

“Well… we’re glad to hear you say that. Not sure how we can take your word for it, though,” Dean supplied, looking at her sheepishly.

“Well you have to take my word for it! I mean, what are you gonna do, kill me? Who are you guys anyway? You all look too attractive to be criminals,” Julia eyed them cautiously.

“Haha, thanks? I’m Sam, that’s my brother Dean, and Castiel. We’re… hunters,” Sam laid it out gently so as not to spook her.

“Hunters? What do you hunt?” Julia looked curiously at the tall, mysterious men.

“Uhh everything supernatural, I guess. Ghosts, demons, monsters, that kind of thing,” Dean said nonchalantly, as if everyone knew about the existence of the paranormal.

“Monsters?! A few years ago I wouldn’t believe you but after I discovered I could do this thing… well, I’d believe anything.” Julia looked down at her lap, almost regretfully.

“Yeah there’s a lot of things normal people don’t know about. Except us, you included,” Sam said matter-of-factly.

“So this is all fine and dandy but how do we know we can trust you?” Dean asked Julia, tilting his head.

“That’s a good question,” Cas added, glancing between Sam and Dean.

“Well…” Julia appeared to be seriously in thought when she looked up at them with a small smile. “I suppose you can’t.” Before they had a chance to respond Julia raised her hand and threw them backwards onto the floor, holding them in place with her powers.

“What the hell?!” Dean said angrily, trying to reach for his gun but unable to raise his hand.

“You’re a witch!” Cas yelled, glaring at Julia.

“Of course I am! I have the ability to control people through music?” She scoffed and grinned at them. “It’s just a simple manipulation spell. I can’t believe you guys fell for that.”

“But why? Was today some kind of test? To see if your spell worked?” Sam asked, staring intently while trying to discreetly access his pocket.

“Yes, good job, Sam! I wanted to see how much I could influence them… Those were just brawls but I think I can make people do worse… Maybe even kill each other,” Julia smiled at them as she walked towards the piano. Before Dean could question her motives a gunshot rang out and she collapsed next to Sam. Blood oozed through side of her head.

“What the ?” Dean, Sam, and Cas sat up and looked towards the exit where Jody and Claire strode in, guns held high.

“You guys alright? Is there any other witch around?” Jody asked, stepping onto the stage to help Sam and Dean while Claire helped Cas.

“No, we don’t think so. You guys sure have good timing,” Sam remarked, adjusting his jacket and long hair.

“Yeah well we heard from a shopkeeper that a tall long-haired fellow and a handsome trenchcoat wearing guy asked her about the performance. Who else would it be?” Claire smiled sheepishly at them while fixing Cas’ tie. He smiled appreciatively.

“Well thanks for saving us and all,” Dean rubbed his neck and put away his gun.

“Did you guys find out about this from the newspaper, too? Wait how did you know she was a witch?” Sam looked perplexed as Jody explained to him how they had broken into her house when they smelled something rotten from the outside, and how they had found hex bags and symbols and books all over the damn place. Dean and Cas avoided each other’s gaze. Being held captive made them forget for a minute what they had done. As soon as they were out of harm’s way their words and their kiss came crashing back to them. Claire looked between the two of them and snickered.

“What’s gotten into you two?”

“Uh”

“Nothing, just tired,” Dean finished. “How’s… life?”

“Life is fine… Are you guys alright? You sure she didn’t put a spell on you guys?” Claire walked around them, looking at them up and down.

“No, like Dean said, we’re just… tired,” Cas agreed, blushing slightly.

“Ooookay then,” Claire furrowed her brows and eyed them skeptically.

“So do you guys wanna go eat at that diner? Everyone recommended it to us,” Jody glanced between the four of them as they all nodded.

“Sure, I was just going to suggest that. Can I ride there with you guys? Dean and Cas yell too much,” Sam teased them and Jody grinned fondly at the two.

Cas squinted angrily.

“No we don’t… You’re just jealous of our bond,” Dean reached out and without thinking too much about it, put his arm around Cas’ shoulders. Cas tried to hide his small smile but failed miserably.

“Alright you two, get a room!” Claire ribbed, nudging Cas’ elbow. The group of hunters laughed, jumped off the stage and headed towards the exit.

“Oh, shit, the body!” Dean yelled. They all ran back, swearing colorfully.

______________________

As Dean and Cas drove to the diner, Cas cleared his throat awkwardly and said, “I’m sorry I said all of those…things back there. I know you did what you thought was right, at the time.”

Dean looked at him for a little too long before looking back at the road.

“Yeah, I know, Cas. I’m sorry, too. We were both under that… spell,” he sighed loudly as Cas squirmed a little in his seat.

“I need you to know though, that I meant it when I said I- when I said that I love you,” Dean replied quickly, clearing his throat for the 10th time that day. Cas froze and looked over at him wide-eyed, like he was wondering if he had heard correctly. He smiled at Dean and slowly reached over to where his hand was resting. They held hands until they reached the restaurant. They were so preoccupied giving each other sappy grins that they didn’t even notice Claire taking a picture of them sitting happily side by side. She sent it to Sam, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> tumblr


End file.
